A Search
by YuNami XD
Summary: Namine searching for Roxas, VERY short


_White, pale, sees through me_

_Sweet forgotten nobody_

_Lilting whisper soft_

_Empty Broken Shell_

_Aimless, lost deep in darkness_

_Seeking never found_

_Teasing flicker lights_

_Sorrow fills a heartless mind_

_Why? Where is my heart?_

_Close enough to touch_

_So close, reach and I am here_

_Weeping scared, don't leave_

_Lonely passerby_

_Please come back to see me soon_

_My endless twilight_

Namine crossed her arms and huffed at the lines she had just written. _I swear I'm getting worse at this by the day._ She ripped the offensive page out of her notebook, crumpled the paper, and tossed it in a small wastebasket sitting in the corner of her room. Well, _one_ of her rooms. Ever since she had fused back into Kairi, only to find herself back in Twilight Town, Namine had been living at the white mansion. At first she'd been excited because she'd expected to get a visit from one of her friends or maybe the chance to meet Roxas' "friends" but when she went looking all she had found was a ghost town. So now she was living by herself, spending her time trying to amuse herself.

Placing the notebook carefully up on a shelf next to her drawing pad and crayons, Namine walked outside picking up along the way a blue bat she had found in the town square. Her footsteps echoed in the empty halls. Stepping out into the sunshine Namine held up her hand and summoned three dusk nobodies. She crouched down into a defensive stance and waited for the attack. The nobodies never felt a thing nor did the blows damage them in any way and Namine got a chance to hone skills that would have been useful if she'd had the time when the nobodies and heartless were at large.

The training sessions made her think of Sora, so willing to protect her even when he'd learned that she had been helping the Organization, and when Roxas had tried to help her escape Ansem the Wise even though he had only known her for a couple of days. She owed it to them to get stronger so that next time she could help them.

When she finished, Namine went down into town to get a drink and some food for dinner. She always felt a tiny twinge of guilt from just taking from the shops without paying but she had to pass the time somehow and even though, as a nobody, she didn't _need _to eat it did give some normalcy to her otherwise bizarre existence.

Once back home Namine started cleaning up one of the downstairs rooms. Check on the daily mansion restoration. In the time it had been abandoned the mansion had become inhabitable and much of her first night there had been spent cleaning her bedroom which was no walk in the park. It wouldn't have been bad except for the spiders. Big, fist sized tarantulas.

After Namine made and ate dinner she went back to her sketching room and continued working on her wall mural. Under Ansem she wasn't allowed to do anything except hang pictures but now she was free to do whatever she wanted. So the first thing she had done was to start a big collage of all her friends that filled the room. She'd already drawn Kairi, Riku, Axel, and Sora but she had trouble when it came to Roxas. She had started sketching him with his Organization cloak but she knew how much he'd hated Xemnas and instead drew his clothes from when he lived in Twilight Town. Then she couldn't decide where to put him. She had plenty of places, near the door, by the windows, or one the table where _she_ was smiling up at her. _Oh yeah, I drew her too…_ So Namine had put him off by drawing scenery.

Today she was painting the Station of Awakening in stain glass on the windows. On the right was Sora's and on the left was Ventus'. She smiled as the paints took shape. She never got tired of reading and rereading through the adventures of the keyblade masters. Like when Sora had stumbled into the Olympus Coliseum only to find that he was regarded as a junior hero or when Ventus had to chase down the seven dwarves because he had scared them off.

Namine missed them so bad. She had no way to get out of Twilight Town and no way of knowing if the town was even real. She had read up on a lot of things in her endless spare time but the one thing she couldn't find was what happens to nobodies when they disappear. Not that she had really expected to find anything but it would have been reassuring. She did remember being with her friends at the final battle and sharing in Kairi's anxiety and fear when Sora and Riku were swallowed up by the darkness and in her joy when they came back. The last thing she remembered seeing was Roxas and then… She woke up here. Alone.

So every morning she tried writing letters to her friends but now the bottles just lined the walls. However Kairi had gotten her message to Sora, Namine couldn't do the same. So she put up her paints, got in bed, and convinced herself that tomorrow would be different.

_Roxas smiled as Namine fidgeted in her sleep a little frown forming on her lips. Walking to the other room he reached down and pulled a crumpled note out of the trash, smoothing it out. He read it and then wrote something on the bottom that Namine had never bothered to look back at. Roxas then rolled it up and put it in a glass bottle that he placed on the wall with the others. Then he left through the door in the dark promising that he'd be back as soon as everyone had come home._

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by Annria2002. Written with RokuNami in mind~<strong>


End file.
